fake but real love
by lemonluvernaddy
Summary: Kagome has been madly in love with Inuyasha since elementary school but, it was always a one sided love but what happens when they're meddling parents force them to have a fake-prep marriage? will Inuyasha finally come to his senses and find out Its real or fake love? read&review please. better than it sounds;) lots of fluff
1. the news

**hey guys lemonluvernaddy here wiff a new story! isnt that just great?...anyways hope you guys enjoy this ;) READ AND REVIEW PLEASE...**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own inuyasha only my plot :P u have no right to sue me so shut up!

prologue: the news

* * *

Kagome lay in her bed going through the after shock about the news her parents had just told her.

'I'm going to be his_ wife_!?" she kept questioning herself; her cheeks flushing at the thought.

_**he**_ was on the other side of her bed sleeping peacefully.

_**flashback (Kagome P.O.V)**_

_I had just gotten out of my stand up shower in my room when I heard my door creek open and footsteps._

_boy was I scared stiff; there was a serial murderer in my room and I have to defend everyone naked!-wait a minute, no I dont!_

_I quickly grabbed my towel and my hair dryer that, just so happened to be with my in my bathroom._

_I opened the door cautiously and looked from side to side, only to my 10 year crush standing in my room setting a duffel bag right beside my queen sized bed._

_just when I was about to quickly head back to my bathroom his gaze fell on me and the look on his face hurt me._

_one of disgust._

_I got angry; how dare he enter my room and look at me with such an ugly expression!_

_"slut." he murmured_

_bad decision he made..._

_"what the hell! who do you think you are! You just march in _**my**_ room and give me a bad look and call me a slut!" I yelled and poked him hard in the chest._

_at that moment he parted his lips about to talk when my mom came through the door, " Inuyasha sweetie can you go downstairs for a minute well bothe be down I just have to explain everything to Kagome; she doesn't know yet" my mother asked him sweetly._

_he grumble but obeyed and stomped his way downstairs._

_with him gone, my mom turned towards me "Kagome I know this is going to be hard for you but me and Inuyasha's parents really want you two together, so we thought we should do a fake marriage," she said and my face was gaping like a fish, Fake marriage? wasn't that illegal!?_

_"f-fake m-marriage! Mom how could you-" I started but was interrupted by my mom._

_"oh no sweetie I don't mean it like __**that**__ hmmmm... lets just say its practice or prep" she said._

_"for what" I asked._

_"marriage of course, now put on some proper clothes everyone is waiting for you downstairs" _

_"is our family on crack or something? "I said to myself._

_downstairs-_

_I walked down to see aunty Izayoi and business tycoon Uncle Inu no tashio or to me Uncle Inu. I know his family verywell since we were kids my mother and father were best friends with Inuyasha's parents._

_I hugged them and sat down the only space available was next to Inuyasha; as I sat down everyone seemed to be in awestruck the way we already looked like a couple._

_Uncle inu cleared his throat and began " well you were just told about the fake marrige but we want this to be as real as possible..."_

_My dad Akira nodded his head and continued for him, "therefore you two will wear on wedding bands on your ring finger and most of all, live in the same house and sleep in the same bed..."_

_Aunty Izayoi continued from there. " It doesnt mean you two can do anything...yet, but you will have to fulfill the activities of a married couple; grocery shopping, cleaning, cooking, dates..etc... "_

_My mom Ella continued " I know Inuyasha works with his father from time to time and his carrer path is to take over the family business and Kagome's to become a doctor so schooling will not be interrupted, You both are in the same University."_

_Uncle inu ended it " Your own house is not that close to the school but close enough and as for money we will provide it. so tonight Inuyasha will be sleeping with Kagome to get used to her scent now so we hope you end up falling in love.." _

_all of the adults chuckled and giggled at me and Inuyasha's now flushed tomato red faces._

_Inuyasha stood up and extended his hand to me"lets head to be now, i'm tired."_

_I smiled and put my hands in his as we walked up stairs but as soon as we were out of our parents view he pushed my hand off his snorted and left._

_I sighed, somehow i expected him to do that._

_**flashback end**_

Kagome looked towards the ceiling, the boy ive had a crush on ever since grade 2 was now mine, all mine.

Kagome frowned,

"if only he wasn't such a jerk" she murmured as she fell asleep

* * *

_**well? did you like it?**_

_**next chapter: living together...**_

_**Kag:i cant believe im going to be alone in a house with a guy oh goshhh!**_

_**Inu: keh! who cares im not interested in yah'**_

_**kag and naddy :inuyasha...**_

_**Kag:runs inuyasha with slippers**_

_**Inu: AHHHH! **_

_**naddy:hehe... ^_^''**_

_**ANYWAYS PLEASE REVIEW :)**_


	2. moving in

_chapter 2: moving in _

**Kag: our first night together! completed waiii!**

**Inu: yippie...oh yay so much happiness -scarcasm**

**Kag: god what a let down...Inuyasha you suck :P**

**Inu: keh! what-ever~**

**oh yeah ...**

**Kami = god **

-Disclaimer-

_**i do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters it does not belong to me but to its rightful owner. nor do i own mazda the car company vans the shoe company...**_

* * *

The morning was almost a blessing of peace, you could hear the birds chirping a melodic song and the wind gush by softly, as if whistling a soft bass to the birds chirping. The sun was out and shining, not one cloud was in sight. It was Saturday so Kagome didn't need to go to school today.

Kagome rose from bed with a yawn and dropped back down due to laziness. She rolled until she bumped into something hard yet soft.

the 'object' she had rolled next to grunted softly and rolled over to reveal it's face, Kagome gasped.

_'oh my gosh! I forget we were sleeping together'_

suddenly she was staring into honey golden orbs '_uh-oh'_

"why are you staring at me?" Inuyasha asked a hint of amusement toned into his voice.

Kagome couldn't stop the spreading blush on her face. "Uh...I don't know...I-I thought you looked more peaceful when y-you sleep" she stammered out, looking everywhere but his eyes.

Inuyasha smirked and drew her closer to look up at her face, he then tilted her chin upwards to make her eyes meet his.

Kagome nearly fainted,_ 'this position.._. _maybe he likes me...' _ she thought hopefully.

"listen Kagome, I know we've known each other since what? Elementary school, but I do not have any feelings for you and you don't and will not have any for me, Plus I have a girlfriend i'm not interested in this fake marriage and shit so you have your fun as a loving wife and shit but i will not care..." he said in a deep cold voice that made Kagome want to burst into tears.

She looked at him with slightly widened eyes '_what the hell! that was NOT what i was expecting! it was as if i was being rejected! what a moronic jerk!' _Kagome thought furiously_._

"well you don't have to worry about me falling in love with you so don't worry, and by the way, its not as if i asked for this either i'm not needy or anything also i don't even think i care that you have a girlfriend because I, myself also will not care." she stated firmly although she was in fact in love with Inuyasha and love's this idea and actually care's that he has a girlfriend. Inwardly she sighed.

Inuyasha smiled and got out of bed he looked in her direction as she did the same, "good then, seems like were on the same page" he said before heading towards the washroom down the hall to get freshened up, Kagome walked into her bathroom attached to her room.

'_trust me were not on the same page in fact im on the opposite of yours..' _ she thought sadly.

Inuyasha dressed into some black cargo pants with a plain V-neck white Tee he tied his hair in a slack pony tail and black Vans shoes.

Kagome dressed into some dark wash knee high capris, a baby blue top with a penguin extending its hand to give ice saying 'chill out' she wore on her black flats and her hair was in a high ponytail.

"okay you two, here are you're keys keep 'em safe, and of course the driving directions to you're new home" Inu Tashio said and handed Inuyasha and Kagome their keys with a wink.

the four adults were soon pushing their kids out the door and into a new life together.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! we forgot our clothes and things!" Kagome yelled in realization she felt guilty when she saw Inuyasha's ears press down against his skull. "Oops.. sorry" she apologized and Inuyasha gave her a warm smile _'at least she cares about my hearing, Kikyo would always scream and talk to me in a loud voice' _Inuyasha answered her question eyes not straying from the road and cars ahead of him.

"It's okay, but that's what I asked my dad before we left; but you were so excited to see our new home to even consider that.." he said in a teasing voice and Kagome pouted slightly, see this Inuyasha chuckled lightly.

"but," he continued, eyes still fixed on the road "He said wait until we get there" he finished.

"oh." Kagome said before putting the music the way it was before.

"were here." Inuyasha announced and parked his Mazda RX8.

"waiii!" I got out and ran towards the door, Inuyasha just chuckled at his 'wife's' enthusiasm and unlocked the door before she could reach for her key in the pocket.

the door opened and revealed the foyer with a large mirror closet to hang coats and put shoes and a wide hallway revealing a living room with black leather sofa's with dark brown hardwood flooring, dark red colored walls and a big white plush carpet underneath the sofa's, glass coffee table and a 50 Inch flat screen t.v complete with surround sound stereos. at the side the the large living room next to the living room was another small door that was a washroom.

Kagome and Inuyasha mouths were hanging and followed the cream and pink mixed with gold dots granite flooring, to an open kitchen with dark brown cupboards and black mixed with gold granite counter tops. the kitchen had everything one could think of from a fridge that can hold enough food to feed a elephant and a coffee maker that could make the worlds best coffee in seconds. The flooring was a pale white and the island had two high chairs.

on the side you could see another room either for breakfast, lunch or breakfast it had a brown hardwood flooring and exquisitely designed table and chairs with a cabinet filled with china. A chandelier hung from above and made a warm atmosphere. the room was colored a light brown. Across the room another small door was there revealing a big laundry room with 2 Big red washer and dryer machines a big basket and a full stock of detergent and other supplies.

they went on further to see a room with an indoor pool and outside you could see another pool larger than the one inside. "i guess that this is for if we wanna go swimming but its raining or its winter" Kagome said and looked towards who looked at here and smiled."Yeah wow our parents went way ahead of themselves. " he said and Kagome nodded they left the 'wet room' and headed to the hallway that took them around a corner only to witness a spiral staircase headed upstairs.

"woah..." they both said in unison.

they looked at each other and nodded heading upstairs to see a long hallway leading towards; what they assumed to be the master bedroom and doors on the other sides.

they went to the closest one to see it was a bathroom with orange tanned walls a bathtub, toilet and a sink. a note caught their eyes it said '**you two will use your OWN washroom in YOUR room this is for guests!'**

Inuyasha looked at it and keh'd "we get it! were supposed to be husband and wife were not complaining" and walked out with a hint of pink staining his cheeks, Kagome however was blushing madly.

they encountered another room which flooded with electronics and all the games you could think of and all the latest game systems with 2 mac book pro's and a Big Mac desktop.

after encountering 2 closets full of things needed to clean and comforters they encountered two rooms that were locked a note attached to the door said **'until you two have them... ;)'**

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at the paper confused but shrugged it off.

finally they reached our room the two doors that lead to their master bedroom. Inuyasha opened it and Kagome gasped Inuyasha stood there Quite shocked.

it had the same color theme as the living room

the walls were a dark red with 2 windows one close to the bed and another toward the end where the bathroom was. the windows were adorned with black and sliver curtain drapes, but that wasn't he thing that caught their eyes.

The bed...

its was a cherry dark brown wooden bed with Four post that reach to the top and have poles connecting them together falling from the top the poles that connected the four bed posts were thin silky white curtain like with red and brown pillows and a black silky sheet.

in the left corner of the bed a 50 inch T.V attached to the wall with surround sound speakers were there. On the left side was a big cream and brown One sided couch and on the right side was a dresser with a mirror. The dresser had perfume and cologne cream Etc.. on it in side the drawers were undergarments separately for Inuyasha and Kagome.

they walked into their large walk-in closet to see a wide variety of clothes and shoes. Inuyasha's were on the left and Kagome's on the right.

* * *

after their tour of the house they called their parents to thank them and now Inuyasha was lounging on the couch in the living room watching an anime was humming in the kitchen getting ready for lunch. Her head popped up in the living room and Inuyasha found it pretty cute how she was tilting her head in such a cute manner.

"hey Inuyasha, what would you like for lunch?" she asked.

Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts, "u-uh, Ramen!" he said with a bright smile.

Kagome blinked, "Ramen? Hmm" she shrugged her shoulders "ramen it is then" and she headed toward the kitchen.

Inuyasha quickly got up and followed her like an excited puppy, he took a seat on one of the high chairs and stared at her in work.

Inuyasha had changed into some grey baggy sweats and a white V neck and Kagome had changed into a light blue plain summer dress.

Inuyasha stared at her hungrily and at every curve the dress could show leaving the rest for imagination. in the back of his mind he was thinking '_damn Kikyo always shows her body off to the world but Kagome keeps her's hidden'_ Inuyasha then realized what he was doing...

he shook his head _'I'm supposed to love Kikyo not be against her... but something about Kagome calls me to her... i guess there's nothing wrong with me loving my 'wife' right?'_

Kagome finished up and placed his bowl of ramen in front of him "here yah' go one bowl of ramen I hope to your liking" she said with a wink.

**Inu P.O.V**

I didn't noticed she was finished and walked right up to me she placed my bowl right next to me and smiled "here yah' go one bowl of ramen I hope to your liking" she said with a wink.

Inside I was freaking out she winked at me! dammit I sound like a freaking girl!

I picked my chopsticks out and dug in, she looked at me expectantly as I tried it.

"not bad, but Kikyo can do better" I said.

the light in her eyes instantly dimmed and went downcast she looked away from me and said "oh, well then just deal with it for now I'll buy instant Ramen next time Kay?" she said and walked away with her bowl to the living room.

I looked back at her quickly as she left with her intoxicating scent.

I didn't mean it really, Her ramen was the best i have ever eaten, i lied because Kikyo doesn't even know how to boil water! let alone operate a microwave; she'd mostly ordered some next shit... My thoughts were interrupted with the faint smell of salt, Kagome was crying... Oh shit i just made my 'wife' cry i'm a jerk!

oh kami! I messed up, I guess i said that out of anger because I was thinking what the hell am I doing with Kikyo... i felt so guilty i couldn't help it.

I quickly finished my ramen off in a matter of seconds and walked into the living room to see her head down with the T.v on and an Untouched bowl of Ramen.

I sat next to her and pulled her in my lap and kissed her cheek and saw her eyes widen with a shocked expression. I myself was blushing at my forwardness but hey! were a 'married couple'

"sorry I didn't mean what I said Kagome, I tasted great " i whispered in her ear, she looked at me and like the sun breaking from the clouds, she gave a sweet smile and kissed my cheek while blushing... Heck even I was blushing.

"now wench," I brought her bowl chopsticks and my chopsticks into view. " I'm still hungry and i Know You cant finish this all by yourself" I smirked

Kagome giggled, " Ha! that shows what you know I cant even finish quarter this is a big bowl I'm surprised you finished yours so fast" she said i smirked again. "well It did taste really good now share!"

Kagome laughed " just so you know I made more in the pot"

I smiled "I want yours and then I will go back for my prey "

I dug her chopsticks in the bowl and fed her,then I handed them to her and took mine to eat.

_'this may be fake but to me it seems so real!' _Inuyasha and Kagome thought...

* * *

**whew that was long and painful I hope u guys enjoys :) sorry for any mistakes i made ...**

**thanks to my reviewers:**

_**gigiesme**_ -thanks for seeing my new story it means alot if your'e wondering about highschool rockz it will be updated soon I promise :)

_**Ginga**_

**thanks to my favs and followers :)**

_**Maryalice11**_

_**kpron2008**_

_**lemonluvernaddy;)**_


End file.
